


Broken Halleluja

by Saitaina



Category: Magic Kaitou
Genre: M/M, Male Homosexuality, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saitaina/pseuds/Saitaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does it take, to learn to fly? When your wings have melted and you're laying broken on the ground? Saguru finds out while Kid tries to lend a helping hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Halleluja

**Broken Hallelujah**

He pushed deeper into the body beneath his, groaning softly, the soft gasps the man made thrilling him, causing his blood to sing. He gripped the man's hand, drawing the wrist to his face, kissing it softly before pressing the wrist into the mattress, using it as leverage as he pushed harder, thrusting further.

"Please, more," the man whispered, arching up against the thrusts into his body, gasping deeply, lungs desperate fro breath that the movements stole from him.

Saguru shuddered at the words, doing his best to comply with the request, silencing the gasping moans with his lips as he tasted the man, body trembling with the force of his thrusts and of his coming release.

"Please..."

The moonlight shone down on the white clad thief, bathing his form and illuminating the suit, making him seem to glow. He turned as Saguru climbed the last few steps to the top of the roof, leaning slightly against a wall, winded after trying to keep up with Kid through ten flights of stairs.

"You're a bastard, you know that?"

"I don't think my mother would be happy to hear that, Tantei-san," Kid said, smiling softly, most of his face shadowed.

Saguru snorted and pushed off the wall, crossing the roof, standing just behind the thief, below him on the roof proper. If Saguru wanted to, he could reach up and touch Kid, run his hand across the wool covered thighs before him, grab on and pull the laughing magician back to Earth.

..if he wanted to.

"Have you ever wanted to fly, tantei-san?"

"Not since I was a child. I long since learned it's foolish to wish for something that can never happen."

"How sad," Kid whispered, looking down at Saguru, before plunging forward into the night, Saguru's fingers just missing the end of his cape, the smooth silk sliding through his grasp like water.

"What the use is wishing, if it's forever outside your reach?" Saguru asked the night, watching the white glider soar away, a part of him wishing he too, could soar free.

"Please,"

The man's voice was desperate, needy, eager for anything and everything Saguru could offer. Saguru groaned softly himself, burring his face in the man's neck, sucking on the silken, sweaty flesh as he moved, trying desperately to bury himself as deep as he could within the body beneath his. Nails scratched down his back, casing Saguru to gasp and bite down on the flesh beneath his lips. This action caused the man beneath him to moan and buck up against him, eager for more.

Saguru panted softly, feeling so close to the edge, so eager to take that leap. He took a deep, steading breath before slipping from the man, breathing heavily as he allowed his excited body to calm, to pull back from the peak of release.

"Turn over," he ordered, staring down at the brunette who smiled, face slick with sweat, eyes glassy from pleasure. The man rolled over, drawing his knees up to angle his body better for Saguru's pleasure, licking his lips in anticipation.

Saguru turned, raising his gun, the echoing click of a hammer being drawn back forcing him to still the motion while he was still aiming at the thief's stomach, staring at the oddly shaped barrel pointed at his face.

"Checkmate," Kid said, smiling grimly, blood dripping from the shoulder that had been pierced by a statue's arrow when the thief fell.

"You're not going to shoot," Saguru said, confident in that. He had seen the ammunition Kid had tonight and knew the thief didn't have time to switch from razor to smoke, and Kid wouldn't shoot a razor tipped card at him, it went against his very principals.

Then again, he usually didn't have a wounded thief cornered between a very large wall and an on-coming army of British police officers. He had also never had the permission to fire on Kid, until now, if the crackling over his radio was correct.

"There's no way out, Kid. No blimp, no glider, no magic fairy dust." Saguru said, his eyes trained on the thief's, avoiding the dark tunnel that was the barrel of Kid's gun.

"There's always a way out, detective," Kid said, pressing down on the trigger. His body rocked slightly, gasping with the pain as Saguru's bullet tore through his arm, gun falling from a suddenly weak hand. He stared at Saguru, blinking past the pain, in shock that Saguru had fired first.

Then again, Saguru had a way of surprising him.

"Your money is on the dresser," Saguru said, watching the man dress, eying the bruises and scratches he had left on the once pristine body.

The man nodded, slipping on his shirt, grabbing the handful of yen bills, counting them carefully before slipping them into his pocket. "Good night, tantei-san." he said, looking at Saguru over his shoulder before hopping from the window and onto the fire escape. It wouldn't do, after all, for the neighbors to watch a teenager prostitute leaving Saguru's apartment.

The detective sighed, rolling over in the bed, grimacing slightly at the sticky feel of his body. A shower would be in order the moment he got his energy back. He reached blindly for the nightstand, hand falling first on a strip of condoms, then a rolled up tube, before finally finding the slightly squished back of fags and lighter.

Drawing one of the slender cigarettes from the pack, he placed it between his lips, lighter flaring to life as he inhaled on the richly poisoned smoke, releasing the cloud after a moment with another sigh. As he watched the grey smoke curling up to the ceiling in elegant ribbons, his mind cast back to the man who just left his bed, giving a snort as he imagined where the whore was now, the money Saguru worked so hard for, now further fueling the seedy world of drugs and sex he was sworn to stop.

He took another drag, clenching the cigarette between his teeth as he sat up, running a hand through his wayward hair, staring at his reflection in the mirror. He looked pale, sick...broken. Then again, he always looked like that after a heist, after another round with Kid, and then another round with his brunette stand in who begged so prettily.

"Have you learned to fly yet, Tantei-san?" The voice was soft, a fleeting whisper in the silent night.

Saguru turned, looking at the figure lounging so casually in his window, as if he often stopped by for a late night conversation with his rival. Kid raised his hand into the air, gloved fingers gently twisting a golden strand of metal, the shining emerald that was tonight's heist glowing a rich green in the moonlight.

"My wings would melt if I tried it," Saguru said, turning back to the mirror, drawing from his cigarette as he watched the thief's reflection, not willing or brave enough to face the man.

Kid pocketed the gem, before turning from the moon to look at Saguru, his face un-readable, blank. "My dear, sweet Icarus," Kid whispered. He turned in the window sill, dropping his feet to the floor, standing and stretching his back, the only hint that sitting in a small window might have been a bit difficult.

Saguru said nothing, simply taking a final drag off his cigarette before dropping it into the soda can he was using as an ashtray. He could feel Kid's eyes on him and it made his back itch, an irrational urge to hide his body under the blankets taking hold of him.

He could hear soft, barely there footsteps, and the bed suddenly dipped, as another weight was added to it. Saguru turned, opening his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a breathless gasp as a warm, wet tounge slid up his back, tracing over the cuts made by the prostitute.

Saguru swallowed thickly, trying to get himself under control, to ignore the fact Kid had just _licked_ him, turning more, now facing the thief. Kid had lost his cape, hat and jacket somewhere in between the window and the bed, even the metal box that contained the hang glider's mechanics was missing, leaving the thief far more un-dressed then Saguru could ever remember seeing him.

"You call him by my name," Kid said, and Saguru couldn't place the emotion in the thief's voice, not even sure there really _was_ an emotion.

Saguru felt his mouth dry out, and suddenly wished for the conversational talent he had once possessed, as words seemed to escape him.

"You call him by _my_ name," Kid repeated, putting an emphasis on the words. Gloved hands reached up, capturing Saguru's face, holding it so Saguru was forced to stare into what Saguru assumed were Kid's eyes, though the shadows still hid them.

Saguru swallowed again, watching the face before his, a thrill of fear running up his spine the longer Kid remained silent, the thief's anger almost tangible.

"So many marks," Kid breathed after a moment, and Saguru hissed through his teeth as cotton met and open wound, the gloved hand dipping into the torn skin slightly, brushing over damaged flesh and nerves.

The pain was soon masked with a wave of sweet pleasure, Saguru finding his hand in chocolate strands of hair as Kid placed his mouth over a deeper cut on Saguru's stomach, sucking at the torn skin, tounge darting in to taste the blood, sending a screaming message of pain filled pleasure to Saguru's brain.

Kid pulled away from the wound, and Saguru could feel the warm heat of fresh blood spilling from it. He looked at Kid, eyes drawn to the crimson stain on the thief's lips. Raising a trembling hand, he brushed his thumb over those lips, gathering the stray droplet's of blood. As he went to move his mouth away, it was suddenly drawn into Kid's mouth, forcing a moan from Saguru as the thief sucked on it, eyes piercing Saguru with their stare.

Saguru finally pulled his thumb away from the moist heat, slightly breathless as he stared at the still reddened lips, his tounge darting out to wet his own. He could have sworn those lips were getting larger, closer, he blinked and suddenly he couldn't see them anymore, but he could feel them, sliding against his own, gently opening and drawing Saguru's lower lip in, nibbling and sucking ever so softly on it.

Saguru's mouth slid open for a breath, and suddenly it was more then the lips against his, more then slick breath and heated skin. The kiss was a living thing, moving and twisting, daring Saguru to keep up with it as Kid took advantage, exploring the depths Saguru had offered him.

He slid his hands up Kid's sides, gently brushing his hand over them, feeling the muscles moving under cloth as Kid shifted from his knees then back again, the strain of holding himself up on the shifting bed obvious. Saguru's hand slid down past the thick leather belt, resting on a wool clad hip as he gently pushed, feeling the thief's balance shift off center and fall towards the bed.

He followed, not willing to leave those lips, his body gently coming to rest against Kid's, moaning into the kiss as the thief moved his legs, forcing Saguru to fall between them, bodies pressed fully together. Saguru pushed and this time it was a hiss that slid out of his lips, the texture of wool and the brush of cold metal against his bare skin causing his body to shudder slightly, almost too good to feel from his already over stimulated skin.

Kid pulled away for a full breath, panting slightly, watching Saguru as he pushed up himself, smiling a small half smile as the detective shivered again, eyes squeezed shut against the feelings. Raising a hand, he gently bit the tip of his middle finger, pulling the glove free before pulling off the other, reaching out to caress Saguru's chest, enjoying his first real touch of that bare, golden skin. "Saguru," he whispered and the detective's eyes slowly opened, looking down at the thief beneath him.

Kid smiled at those slightly foggy eyes, savoring the fact that _he_ put it there, not some flawed replacement.

"Saguru," Kid whispered again, drawing his hands up the blond's chest, over the back of his neck to cup the back of Saguru's head, legs wrapping around Saguru's thighs, slowly, first one, then the other, making sure Saguru couldn't miss the movement.

"Call my name," Kid finished, pulling Saguru in for another kiss, this one more hungry, more needy then the first, one hand already sliding down to explore his new territory, gently marking the detective as Saguru pushed against him, eager to claim him.

"Have you ever dreamed of flying, tantei-san?" the moonlit figure asked, standing on the roof of a tall building, watching the lights and chaos below.

Saguru stood next to the thief, feeling his balance waver slightly with every brush of wind, each icy chill like desperate fingers, trying to tug him down. "I once flew on wings made of wax, but when I flew too close to the sun, they melted away and I crashed to the ground."

Kid laughed, smiling at Saguru, holding out his hand. "My sweet Icarus," he whispered, pulling Saguru closer, kissing him softly before falling, pulling Saguru with him as they plummeted towards the earth.

Saguru closed his eyes, tears sliding down his cheeks as he felt the pull of gravity, the rush of adrenaline singing through his blood. He pressed closer to Kid, wrapping his arms around the thief as the glider snapped open, catching the wind and tugging them back up into the air, floating as well as it could with two of them attached to it.

Saguru opened his eyes, blinking through the tears, staring at Kid's shining blue eyes as they soared over the city, the smile on the Kid's face lightening Saguru's heart. The white wing soared over head, feathers one blink and woven polyester the next.

And for a moment, just the briefest of time, he could fly.


End file.
